


A Thousand Miles

by justanoutlaw



Series: Femslash February 2021 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Lingerie, Long-Distance Relationship, Once is Frozen Arc (Once Upon a Time), Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Elsa prepares for her “Skype” date with Emma, thinking about what she wants for their future.
Relationships: Elsa/Emma Swan
Series: Femslash February 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137281
Kudos: 9





	A Thousand Miles

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 11 of Femslash February: waiting/long distance/lace

Elsa hooks the bra behind her back, examining herself in the mirror. It’s far different from the corsets she’s been forced to wear since she entered puberty. Still not as comfortable, but smaller and actually shows off her shape. The lace covering the front is light blue, creating a snowflake pattern. There’s a set of matching underwear that doesn’t cover her bottom completely and is starting to ride up on her.

Despite the discomfort, Elsa hasn’t felt this sexy in a long time. She thinks of the nights she spent with Emma in the station, cuddled a top of her lap as they left love bites in places that the others wouldn’t be able to see. The time Emma splurged and got them a room at Granny’s right before she had to head back to Arendelle. Emma stuck two lube covered fingertips inside of her, fucking her until she came all over them.

It’s been 6 months since she’s felt Emma’s touch. The more magic she learns; the more Emma has found ways to communicate with her. First, they charmed two mirrors to act as something Emma kept calling “Skype”. Recently, Regina opened a portal so people could send packages between all of the realms. Emma’s sent Elsa some modern clothes and the good beer that the latter grew a fancy for during her time in Storybrooke. Elsa’s built care packages filled with Arendelle’s finest dark chocolate and the dairy’s finest cheese. Together in the mirror, they enjoy the treats from one another, talking about when they can see the other next.

Elsa made the choice to relinquish the throne to Anna and Kristoff shortly after their return. She loves her kingdom, but she has never actually wanted to rule it. It was foisted upon her by her parents, after they spent a lifetime making sure she never actually got to know it. Anna is the one with the social charm and elegance. She was the one truly built to be queen.

And after a few more months, Elsa knows one thing to be certain. She loves Arendelle, she loves her sister and Kristoff. But she can’t shake the feeling that it’s not home, it’s not where she belongs

She thinks of Regina and Snow, the friendships she built with them while she was there. She thinks of the residents, the ones who forgave her for the ice wall and accepted her. There’s Henry, who was so excited to show her comic books and Marvel movies.

And then Emma. With her beautiful green eyes and the flower tattoo imprinted onto her wrist. The one she covers with the shoelaces from one of the too many men that died in her arms. The swan keychain from one of the others that hangs delicately above her chest. She’s got a vulnerable side that she hides beneath sarcasm and wit. Elsa knows it comes from years of having to protect herself from others, when no one else would.

Elsa loves Emma Swan. She loves her “prickly” side as Elsa once called it. She loves the way she does a double take whenever someone pays her a compliment, because she’s simply not used to it. The way Emma blushes ever so slightly, just barely covering the tips of her ears.

Elsa has been told all her life that she needs to end up with a prince or a king, someone to help her carry the kingdom. She’s been told that she needs to conceal her magic, to protect the kingdom. Her entire life has been to focus on this kingdom.

She doesn’t want to do that anymore.

A ripple goes across the mirror, indicating that Emma is trying to get in contact with her. Elsa waves a hand across it, accepting the call. Her reflection disappears. In its place, sits her beautiful girlfriend. Emma’s flannel button down reveals her white tank top, stained from her grilled cheese sandwich. Her blonde curls are up, showing off the beautiful features of her face. A smile tugs across Emma’s lips once she gets a good look at Elsa.

  
“So it fits?”

“It does,” Elsa runs her fingers over the lace. “I like it.”

“The woman at Victoria’s Secret helped me pick it out.”

“I don’t know what that is, but it sounds like fun.”

Emma’s loud, enchanting laugh echoes through the mirror. “Well, let me catch up with you.” She begins to take off her flannel, but Elsa holds up a hand.

“Before we start, I um, I have something to show you.”

She turns around to walk to her wardrobe, heat growing to her cheeks as Emma lets out a low whistle.

“That ass.”

Elsa shakes her head, throwing her own blonde hair over her shoulder. “No one could ever guess that you’re the daughter of a princess.”

“My mom curses just as much as I do, if not more.”

Elsa laughs, knowing that much is true. She opens one of the drawers on her wardrobe and removes the small black velvet drawstring bag. Once she’s back at the mirror, she dangles it before the glass, causing Emma to cock an eyebrow, looking ridiculously adorable in the process.

“A bag.”

“It’s what’s inside the bag, silly.” Elsa opens it and removes the glowing blue bean. Emma’s joking demeanor drops along with her mouth.

“Is that…”

“A magic bean. I know in your land they’re not the easiest to come by, but we have someone that farms them here.”

“So…” Emma’s voice is slow and Elsa can tell she’s trying not to get her hopes up. “You’re coming to visit?”

“I’m coming to stay.”

Emma bites her lip. “Elsa…”

“I’ve been communicating with Belle, she’s so sweet. She told me about this apartment she has above the library. If I help out around the place, she’d be willing to let me live there rent free.”

“Your sister…”

“I can easily see my sister,” Elsa cuts in. “She’s in charge of the kingdom now, it’s the job that she deserves. Kristoff is finding his place as prince consort, but he’s not half bad at it.” Emma simply nods. “I love Arendelle, I love the people…but I have never felt at home here. In Storybrooke…it was the first place I was truly accepted by more than just my sister. I made friends, I met you.”

The connection’s not always the greatest, but tonight Elsa can see the tears that strike across Emma’s eyes.

“I don’t know where this is leading, but I want to be with you. I want to figure it out.” Elsa pauses. “If that’s okay with you.”

“Of course it is,” Emma whispers. “I just…I’ve never been good at love…”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Elsa promises. “I’m going to stick by you, while we figure this out. Together.”

Emma’s smile returns, the very one that lights up those beautiful eyes.

“When do you arrive?”

Elsa matches her smile. “A few weeks. There’s some things I have to wrap up, but then I’m coming to you, baby.”

“I can’t wait.” She rubs at her eyes with the back of her hand and then goes back to removing her shirt. “Now, let me show you just how grateful I am.”

The flannel falls to the floor and a moment later, Emma is working off her tank. Beneath it is a bra of her own, red with black polka dots. It only lasts a few moments before being discarded to the floor. Elsa grins, unhooking her own. She runs her fingers around her nipple, thinking about how in just a few weeks…she’ll have someone else to touch.


End file.
